


Lestrade's Birthday Present

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Greg Lestrade's Birthday [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Greg's birthday and he receives an unexpected present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lestrade's Birthday Present

This year Greg Lestrade had taken the day off.  Although he had no wish for a replay of last year, he still had the inflatable crocodile, which had taken up residence in the box room.  He no longer wished to ignore the date, but wanted a day to himself to do what he wanted, especially since the last six weeks had been particularly fraught.

He spent the morning pottering around his flat and then left for the Chelsea Physic Garden, where he treated himself to lunch before wandering around the flower beds and enjoying the peace.  He bought himself some honey and then headed home, intent on watching the DVD his sister had sent him.

When he entered the flat he was instantly aware that someone was already there; the helium balloon saying “Happy Birthday” was rather a dead giveaway.  He listened carefully, but could hear nothing untoward, and therefore concluded that if he had unexpected guests, there weren’t many of them.  He walked into the kitchen to put the honey in the cupboard, only to find a large cake waiting for him on the work surface.  And adjacent was a decent bottle of red wine with a note taped to it, displaying another “Happy Birthday” in Sherlock’s distinctive scrawl.

“And no doubt expensive and paid for with your brother’s credit card,” Greg muttered.

Since his visitor or visitors were not in the living room or the kitchen, Greg concluded that they must be in the bedroom.  Accordingly, he made his way there, opened the door and immediately stopped short.

John Watson was lying on the bed wearing just a t-shirt and his boxers, a large bow around his neck.

“Oh!”

The jolt in Greg’s voice was unmistakeable.  An uncomfortable silence ensued.

“Look, I’m sorry,” John mumbled.  “I thought you were interested, I must have read you wrong.  I’ll go.”

“Slow down a minute!  I was surprised.  I may have imagined various things in my room, but you, looking like that, wasn’t one of them.”

“It’s okay; I can go -”

“No, please don’t.  Just one thing...”

“Ye-es?”

“Promise me Sherlock isn’t in on this.”

“Certainly not.  I had to bribe him to open the door – offered him the freedom of the kitchen to experiment on whatever body parts he’d persuaded Molly to get for him – but he knows nothing more.  I told him I wanted to make you dinner for your birthday.  It’s possible he suspected that wasn’t the whole truth - especially given my lack of ingredients - but anything else will be pure conjecture on his part.”

“That’s okay then.  He’s bound to deduce things, but so long as he didn’t set this up, I’m quite happy.  It is _his_ writing on the wine bottle tag, though?”

“ _Yes_.  I told him he had to buy you something for your birthday.”

Greg grinned, clearly unable to take his eyes off the other man in his bedroom.

“Do you like your birthday present, then?” John asked.  “If not, I could just get dinner, or at least order a takeaway -”

“Oh, I like my present _very_ much.  I’m debating whether to unwrap it now, or wait until later.”

He walked across the room to the bed and began to remove John’s t-shirt.

“I never was any good at waiting to open my presents.”

**Author's Note:**

> The origin of the inflatable crocodile can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/447774


End file.
